


Graceful Mistake

by Alysana



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Madancy, RPF, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, eventual tags following since I need to figure out where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysana/pseuds/Alysana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Mads meet again years after shooting King Arthur. Their relationship grows over the course of shooting Hannibal, until they can't deny their attraction to each other. </p><p>This work covers events before, during and after shooting Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh and Mads meet each other again at the "welcoming party" before they begin to film Hannibal.

Hugh was glad that Mads got the role of Hannibal. After all, he only accepted the role of Will Graham to be able to see him again on a regular basis. He adored this man as a friend, and he adored his talent. Hugh knew they had to be pretty close in some scenes, mentally, of course, not physically, so he was glad they cast someone he knew well.  
He would miss his family, especially his son, but he was looking forward to working with Mads on the show. It had so much potential! Bryan Fuller was a true mastermind, but it was hard to speak to the niche audience on a channel like NBC. Hopefully they would last for at least two seasons, the show really made him feel proud to be a part of it.

Before they started shooting Bryan and Martha organised a big party for the cast and crew to get to know each other. It was a big deal, they rented a huge hall and decorated it beautifully in what seemed to be the style of the show. The snacks were presented beautifully as well, probably the work of their food stylists.

Hugh was nervous about the event, but at the same time looking forward to meeting everyone he would work with for at least some months to come. As Hugh went into the crowded, noisy hall he was noticed by Bryan Fuller immediately.

“Hugh! I’m so glad you could come!” He shook his hand and smiled cheerfully.

“I’m happy to be here! Thank you for your invitation.”

"Wouldn't be a real party without the lead actors." Bryan winked and gave him a heartfelt smile.

Hugh shook hands with lots of people this evening, hoping to remember all the names and faces once they were on set. He felt uneasy meeting Laurence Fishburne, since he was kind of a big deal in their business. He turned out to be really nice, joking around and laughing a lot. Hugh couldn’t keep himself from laughing along, his laugh was just too contagious. It would definitely be fun to work with him!

All of his colleagues were incredibly nice, he was glad to be part of the team now. But he didn’t see the one he was looking for yet. He excused himself and went to the bar to grab a beer. The brand was new to him, but it tasted great. He should definitely remember it for the time being in Toronto. 

“Sorry for being late, guys.” Hugh heard a familiar voice coming from the entrance door. He looked around and saw Mads. The man spotted Hugh and stepped straight towards him. He felt himself grin as soon as their eyes met. 

“Hello, buddy!” Mads stepped towards him, grinning in return. Hugh grabbed Mads’ hand and shook it. 

“Hi! Nice to see you again.”

“We have to catch up on a lot of things." Mads grinned.

He grabbed a beer and took a sip. Bryan approached them, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Finally you’re both here. We have to make a toast!” He cleared his throat and everyone became quiet. “Everyone, most of you probably already know these two amazing guys, but let me introduce them to you properly. Let’s welcome Hugh Dancy, our profiler-to-be Will Graham...” Applause. “And our amazing, all new Hannibal Lecter, Mads Mikkelsen.” Everyone clapped and cheered for them. 

They both smiled politely, feeling the pressure growing. They had the lead roles, it was partly their job to make the show appealing for the audience. A lot depended on their performance. Hugh took a nervous sip of his beer and looked at the people smiling at them.

“Okay, let’s all get to know each other and have a nice time before the stress starts next week! We’ll rock NBC!” People cheered again. Bryan’s smile was contagious and heartfelt, making everyone look past the pressure and enjoy themselves for the evening to come. 

Music was coming from the speakers, mixing with the sounds of people talking and chewing the snacks. Everyone had already found their group of people they were sitting and chatting with. Hugh and Mads took both another sip from their beer. “Wanna go find a place to sit?” Mads asked, looking at Hugh.

Hugh nodded. “Sure!” They stepped towards a small table with a cozy looking bench. 

“So, how have you been? Haven’t seen each other for ages!” Mads said while sitting down opposite Hugh. “Can I smoke in here?” he asked someone on the other table. “Yeah sure, here’s the ashtray.” The guy turned out to be someone from the camera team. They both shook his hand and Mads took the ashtray.

“I’m good, had some interesting projects since the last time we saw each other. Not as interesting as yours, though.” Hugh took another sip.

Mads laughed and lit his cigarette. “Yeah, I’ve been hella lucky.” He pulled on the cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly through his teeth. “You quit smoking for good?”

“I don’t smoke at home anymore. You know, the baby.”

“Oh yeah, right, how’s your kid doing?”

“He’s growing up really fast. I wonder what he’ll look like when I get home after shooting the show. I hope he’ll still know who I am.”

“Yeah, kids... At least you’ll get some sleep here.” Mads joked, although they both knew they had to shoot a lot during the night. They both laughed and Hugh went to grab another bottle of beer for him and Mads, since both of them had drank it up already.

When he came back he saw Laurence sitting beside Mads. They were laughing about something Hugh had missed.

“Oh, sorry, do you want a beer too?” Hugh asked while putting their bottles down on the table. 

“No worries, I have to drive home today so I won’t drink. For today at least.”

They had a great time this evening. People were coming to greet them and exchange some conversations before going back to their “groups”. Mads and Hugh stayed together for the whole evening, chatting about old times and sharing anecdotes from their latest projects. They didn’t realize how fast time was flowing, being enthusiastic as they usually were about each other. Hugh was glad he had a friend like Mads on set. If he had seen him more often, he’d probably say he was his best friend. 

When they looked at the clock they were both shocked about how late it was and noticed that the hall was almost empty, some people still sitting around tables and chatting merrily. But it wasn’t as crowded as it was in the beginning. They heard some people say goodbye to them over the course of the evening, but they haven’t noticed that almost everyone had left already. Hugh and Mads felt dizzy because of all the beer they drank, but they felt even more cheerful and opened up to each other. 

“I’m really worried that I can’t grasp that role the way Bryan wants me to. He puts too much hope into me…”

“You don’t say! Imagine how it is to step into the shoes of Hopkins!” Mads laughed nervously, lighting another cigarette. He smoked a lot today, Hugh was worried about his health a bit. Why was he so worried about it?...

“I think we should take it easy. It will work out eventually if we don’t stress ourselves. We can practice our scenes together anytime so I don’t think this is gonna be a problem.” Mads smiled and looked into the distance. 

“Yeah, you’re right. We’ll manage.”

Hugh drank the last sip from the bottle and sighed. “I should probably go home now, I have to read the script again tomorrow. Maybe I’ll understand more of it then.”

“You can call me anytime if you have any problems grasping the role. Maybe it will help you if we discuss it together.”

Hugh nodded. “I will, thanks.”

Mads put out his cigarette inside the full ashtray. “So you’re heading home now?”

“I think so. It’s getting really late.”

“Okay, let’s go together then.”

Hugh smiled. He enjoyed Mads’ company a lot. Maybe even too much, since he didn’t need the company of anyone else but him this evening.

“Let’s say goodbye first.” Hugh’s mind still seemed to work, although his head felt fuzzy. Did Mads feel the same? Probably not, since he’s more used to alcohol than him.

They stood up and walked towards Bryan’s table. “We’re going now, have to rehearse some scenes tomorrow.” Mads winked at Hugh. What was this strange feeling?

“It was so nice to have you here, we’re all looking forward to working with you! We’ll see each other on Monday!” 

Bryan shook their hands and sat down again while the men turned around and stumbled towards the door. The cold, fresh air made them realize how dizzy they actually were. They did notice inside, but not as much as outside, with the cold wind blowing on their backs, snow crunching beneath their feet.

“Where are you staying?” Mads asked.

“Just around the block, in a hotel.”

“You don’t have an apartment?”

“No, I didn’t need one. I don’t need that much space. And it’s cheaper.”

“You’ve got a point.” Mads took out another cigarette and lit it, the tip gleaming in the dark. Hugh looked up at his face lit by the street lanterns. Smoke was coming from his mouth and Hugh felt a strong urge to take a pull himself…

“Whoa!” he felt his foot sliding on the icy ground and tripped. He closed his eyes expecting to fall onto the ground, but strong hands grabbed his sides and pulled him up. Hugh blinked. Mads was holding him with both of his hands, but not too firm, not too close to him. Still, Hugh felt a strange sensation he didn’t want to admit to himself. 

“Watch out, we don’t want your pretty face to get hurt.” Mads mocked him, holding the cigarette between his lips.

“Sorry, I think I had a bit too much today.”

“You’ll have to get used to it if you want to spend more time together.” He let go of Hugh’s sides, laughing, and put his arm around his shoulder. “Maybe I should ‘escort’ you. I’m worried you won’t make it home alive on your own in your state.”

“Are you making fun of me, Mr. Mikkelsen?” 

He laughed, but didn’t answer, which made Hugh feel a bit annoyed.

“Are you sure you want to bring me home? I can do it on my own, you know?”

“No, I don’t mind. I’ll call a taxi once we get to your hotel. I’m not that sober too, you know. Not sober enough to drive, at least.” He grinned. His arm was still around Hugh’s shoulder as they walked towards the hotel. Hugh was confused by the way it made him feel. He tried to fight it, but he knew he enjoyed him being so close. He enjoyed feeling his arm around him, giving him some stability so he wouldn’t tumble through the streets. He felt his cheeks flushing, both from the alcohol in his body and the realisation of his need to be close to Mads. 

“Want some?” Mads asked him, offering him his cigarette.

“I could use a bit.” Hugh smiled.

He reached out for it, but Mads didn’t seem to want to give it to him. He saw the confused look on Hugh’s face and chuckled. His hand came closer towards Hugh’s face, placing the cigarette between his lips, while his other arm was still around his shoulder. Hugh felt his cheeks blush even more, pulling on the cigarette. As he exhaled, Mads took it between his fingers again and pulled at it himself. Hugh wanted more. He couldn’t believe Mads did this. It was strangely…attractive. Hugh couldn’t fight the feeling anymore. Perhaps he felt like this because he was drunk. Perhaps Mads did that because he was drunk too. Perhaps.

As they approached the hotel, Mads threw the rest of the cigarette onto the ground. It hissed as it sank into the cold snow. 

“I think you can go on alone right now, I believe in you.” Mads laughed. Hugh found the keys to his hotel room inside his pocket and smiled.

“Thank you for bringing me ‘home’.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Mads said as he typed the number of the taxi into his phone. “Hello? Yes…”

Hugh watched him call the taxi. His eyes looked a bit teary and red, probably because he was tipsy too. His hair was messed up by the wind, making him look younger. When he put the phone away, he looked at Hugh and their eyes met. “Were you staring at me?” 

Hugh laughed. “Yeah sure. Trying to imagine you as Hannibal Lecter.”

“You’ll see, I’ll be ‘the’ new Hannibal. And you’ll be great as Will Graham.”

Hugh nodded. “Thanks again. I’ll go inside now, it’s getting pretty chilly.”

“Good. My taxi’s gonna be here any minute.”

“Good.”

They stared at each other for a brief moment.

“See you on Monday!” Hugh said as he slowly turned around and waved his hand. Right before he walked through the entrance door he heard Mads call him.

“Hugh…”

He turned around, startled. “Yes?”

He saw something in Mads’ eyes, something he hadn’t seen before and couldn’t quite place it. He heard a car approaching and saw the taxi stopping in front of the hotel.

Mads smiled at him.

“Good night.”

He turned around and got into the car, leaving Hugh with a strange feeling while the car drove away. He shook his head and went inside, heading towards his room.

Hugh fell into his bed, grinning for no reason. He was fully clothed, but he didn’t care. He was too tired to change. As he closed his eyes, he fell asleep immediately.

This night was the first night he dreamt of Mads Mikkelsen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh calls Mads in the middle of the night to discuss their characters in the show.

The filming was going well. The show evolved in a very unpredictable way and Hugh enjoyed reading every new script Bryan sent to him. His character, Will, was very complicated and it was hard to figure out what was going on inside his head. But with the help of Mads he had started to grasp it.

Mads was there for him when he needed him the most. They had been meeting up a lot after work, mostly just grabbing a beer and chatting at either his or Mads’ place. Hugh enjoyed his company a lot, although the strange feelings he had the night they met again reappeared from time to time. It became a habit for both of them to call each other in the middle of the night just to talk about the script and how their characters were evolving. Mads truly understood Hannibal, even if he was the exact opposite of him in real life.

This night Hugh felt a bit worried, laying in his bed, wondering whether he could still call Mads or if it was too late already. He looked at the clock. Yes, it was pretty late, past midnight, but it wouldn’t be the first time for them to call each other at this time. Hugh was wondering about the relationship between Will and Hannibal. He knew the general concept of what was happening throughout the season, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to act it out properly, but he was curious about the details they haven’t been told yet. Bryan had definitely planned something very special for both of them.

Hugh sat up and switched on the lights on his bedside table. He grabbed his phone and thought about putting in back down for a bit. He knew they had a hard day tomorrow, but he couldn’t help the urge to call Mads. Before he knew it, his fingers already worked on their own and dialled his number. 

Why was his heart pounding so fast every time he waited for him to pick up?

Hugh waited, his hands sweating, but Mads didn’t answer. Hugh threw his phone beside him onto his blue bed sheets, feeling a bit disappointed. Usually he would have picked it up. Maybe he was asleep already. But they had woken each other up for so many times, he knew this couldn’t be the case. Maybe he was out with someone from the cast. Someone else. Hugh felt a stinging sensation inside his chest. Was he jealous? No way, he wouldn’t be jealous of a friend. 

Hugh turned around on his side and looked outside the window. The snowflakes were sinking slowly onto the ground, lit by the warm light of the lantern. He was glad to be in the warmth of his room. It was so peaceful…

His thoughts were interrupted by a persistent buzzing right beside him. Hugh looked at his phone. It was Mads!

“Hey, sorry I just got out of the shower. What’s up?”

A sigh of relief escaped Hugh. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to go over the script again. But I guess it’s too late now anyway.”

Hugh thought he heard some sounds of a towel or cloth brushing over the mic of the phone.

“No, it’s okay. Want me to come over?”

Mads sounded serious about it.

“No, I just thought I’d call you...”

“…Because you couldn’t sleep?”

“Well, yes.”

Hugh felt really awkward admitting it to himself. Just like Hannibal could see through Will, Mads could see through him. 

“Okay, what's on your mind?”

Hugh heard the sound of Mads falling onto his bed and stretching. He shook his head to get the image off his mind.

“I just thought we might discuss the relationship between Hannibal and Will for a second. Just to be able to act it out even better tomorrow. I'm interested in how Hannibal sees Will, especially.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Hugh heard the sound of a lighter and Mads exhaling.

“Well, I think Hannibal sees a potential killer in Will. Someone he can corrupt and manipulate. And that’s the real fun times for him.”

“Yeah, I knew that. But why Will? He has so many patients, why wouldn’t he pick someone with the same interests? I mean, he had the opportunity to become friends with Tobias Budge, why did he choose Will over him?”

“I think that Will is his new ‘project’. He can’t corrupt Tobias anymore, because he already is an experienced killer. Will isn’t. He only killed because he had to. He wants him to kill for ‘fun’, just the way he does.”

Hugh knew that his answer would be something like that, but he didn’t want to hang up. He wanted to talk to Mads.

“Yeah, I get it. But why would he lie about his condition? Why wouldn’t he just ‘cure’ him to build a better relationship between them?”

Mads chuckled. “Hugh, he is just a curious kid. He wants to know what would happen if he kept this experiment going. Maybe Will would kill someone in one of his sequences and would realize he enjoyed it. Hannibal is an evil person, you know that.”

Hugh heard him exhale again. He didn’t know what else he should talk about. He knew what Mads would respond to his questions and he felt dumb for asking them. They weren’t that hard to figure out.

“I see, now I understand a bit more. Thank you, Mads.”

There was a pause on his line and Hugh thought that the connection broke, but he heard Mads turn around in his bed, reassuring him that he was still there.

“Anything else you want to talk about?”

He didn’t want to hang up. He wanted to keep talking to the other man, but he didn’t want to bother him with any obvious questions.

“No, I think that’s all.”

Mads laughed. 

“That’s why you called me at this time?”

“Yeah, I guess. And I couldn’t sleep, as you already noticed.”

“Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?”

Hugh had to laugh as well. 

“Don’t make fun of me, Mads. I’m gonna mess up a scene real bad for you tomorrow.”

“Is that a challenge, Mr. Dancy?”

Hugh’s hands were shaking. The tone of Mads’ voice changed drastically. All of a sudden he sounded so serious, kind of intimidating. 

Hugh laughed his nervousness off. 

“Come on, Mads. You know I’m kidding, right?”

A brief moment of silence. Hugh felt the muscles on his neck tense. 

He heard Mads laughing quietly after a few seconds. This bastard really wanted to make him even more confused with the whole situation!

“Mads!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… Your name sounds so funny when I say it like this.”

His laughter was getting louder.

“Mads, don’t mess with me!”

Hugh couldn’t help it, he had to laugh along. The sound of Mads laughing while lying on his back was hilarious. Their laughter kept getting louder until they both could feel their stomachs hurt. They had to laugh because the other one was laughing, making it even harder to stop. Mads was the first one to calm down a little.

“I’m sorry, Hugh, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything.”

Hugh was still laughing, his eyes tearing up.

“Haha.. It’s okay, you’re not the first one to laugh about it.”

Hugh tried to calm himself down as well. He couldn’t be mad at him. He knew Mads didn’t mean it, but it was good to hear him laugh like that once more. The last time they laughed like that was on the set of ‘King Arthur’, when they were sword fighting for fun during their break and failed miserably. He had missed it so much.

“I think we should really go to sleep now.” He finally said, both still huffing from their coming down.

“You’re probably right. You sure you can sleep now?” Mads asked genuinely.

“Yeah, I’ll have to. We have a long day tomorrow, so it would probably be the best.”

Mads chuckled.

“No bedtime story then?”

Hugh laughed again.

“Oh, shut up.”

He heard Mads light another cigarette and felt the urge to share it with him badly.

“Alright, see you tomorrow then. And don’t mess with me on set!”

“I won’t, promise.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, jerk.”

They hung up and Hugh felt his heart fluttering inside his chest. Mads really was the best friend he had. The way they laughed together could only compare to the first time he met Claire. Actually, the feelings were very similar. But Mads was just a friend, right?

A short, buzzing sound. He got a message from Mads.

‘Sleep well.’

Hugh grinned.

‘You too.’ 

He wanted to add a playful sweetie, but he would feel strange writing that.

He added ‘Thanks.’ and pressed send.

Hugh put his phone on his bedside table, setting the alarm for tomorrow. He would need to wake up early to meet up with Mads and practice their scenes together. He was really looking forward to it. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads and Hugh decide to go out for a drink and share a precious moment

“Wanna go for a drink tonight?”

Hugh was just getting ready for bed when Mads called him. They didn’t have to film tomorrow, so they could actually allow themselves to relax a bit. They have found a nice little place they liked to go to after work, but they never actually “went out” in the evenings together. Hugh felt happy that Mads wanted to spend time with him and didn’t even consider staying home. 

“Sure! Should we meet up in front of Lucky’s?”

“Yeah, meet you there in half an hour!”

“Wait, that’s pretty soon isn’t it?”

“Don’t want to waste any time.” 

Hugh laughed. That was so typical. “Alright, half an hour then.”

“See ya.”

Mads hung up and left Hugh with a nagging feeling inside his chest. He was going out with Mads, alone. He was sure they would get drunk today and worried about the thoughts he might get while being with him in this state.

Hugh got dressed and went outside. It was freezing. Nothing surprising there, it was always freezing in Toronto. Hugh called a taxi, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to drive home after drinking. The car smelled of tobacco and some air freshener, which didn’t actually cover, but instead mixed with the different smells inside. It made Hugh feel nauseous and he was glad to breathe in the cold air once he got out of the car.

Mads wasn’t here yet, so Hugh had no choice but to stand outside and wait for him. It was cold. He felt his teeth shaking. He wasn’t used to these temperatures, even if they had stayed here for several weeks already. He would never get used to weather like this.

Just as he wanted to call Mads and ask him where he was, a taxi drove around the corner. Hugh’s heart skipped a beat when Mads came out of the car. He didn’t look any different than usual, but something felt different inside Hugh. He was really happy to see Mads this evening.

“Sorry you had to wait! You could have gone inside, it’s freezing!”

“No, I wanted to wait for you here.”

Mads placed his hands on Hugh’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s warm you up a bit.”

Hugh’s heart was beating fast. “What do you mean?”

Mads looked at him, confused. “I meant let’s go inside?”

Hugh laughed nervously. “Yeah, sure.”

“What did you think I meant?”

Hugh didn’t know what to answer, so he just turned around and went into the pub. He heard Mads laughing behind him.

Music was playing inside. The cozy fireplace filled the room with warm light, making Hugh feel warmer instantly. He headed straight towards the only free table in the corner of the room and took off his coat. Mads followed him and sat down on the bench, taking out his pack of cigarettes. 

“I’ll go and grab a beer. Should I bring you one too?”

“Yes, please.” Mads smiled at him, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Hugh turned around and walked towards the bar. The place was supposed to be an Irish Pub, but it really wasn’t. The beer was good, but it only resembled the beer in a pub. However, the wooden furniture and fireplaces made them feel relaxed, with a strange feeling of ‘home’. And the music wasn’t too loud, as it usually was in clubs or other bars. That’s why they enjoyed staying at this place. It was more private and…intimate.

When Hugh got back to their table, he saw Mads staring at him. 

“What?”

Mads smiled. “Just watching you.”

Hugh had to grin at his expression. “Well, thanks for your honesty!”

He handed Mads a beer, sitting down. Their fingers brushed and Hugh enjoyed the warm sensation on his skin, contrasting the cold bottle. He sat down beside Mads and took a sip from his bottle.

“So, what are you going to do tomorrow?” Mads asked, pulling on his cigarette.

“Don’t know yet, I’ll probably stay in and watch some TV for a change.”

“Great plans there. Very important stuff.”

Mads chuckled and sipped on his beer. 

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Hugh acted overdramatic and slammed his fist onto the table, evoking a clinking sound from the bottles. 

“Easy there, boy! We don’t want you to hurt yourself!”

They laughed a lot this evening, taking turns each time to grab the beer for them. Hugh felt even dizzier than at the “welcoming party” some weeks ago. Mads seemed to be way more open too, although he was always pretty honest. They told each other silly jokes and giggled like little kids. Somehow, they lost all sense of time when they were together. At least Hugh did.

“Imagine Hannibal and Will getting drunk together, oh my goodness.” Hugh had to laugh at the thought of that unlikely scenario.

“God forbid, that wouldn’t be as much fun for them as it is for us. They would probably make out and kill someone.”

“Make out? Why do you think they would make out?” Hugh couldn’t keep himself from laughing at Mads’ voice when he was drunk. His accent was thicker and he made some funny gurgling sounds involuntarily.

Mads emptied the rest of his bottle. They lost count over how much they had already drank.

“I don’t know, I think Hannibal has the hots for Will.”

“Really? I kind of like the thought of that. Is it because he’s his new ‘project’?”

Mads looked into Hugh’s eyes.

“Well, maybe it’s because he has really cute ears.”

Hugh felt blood rushing into his face. 

“Mads, you do realise that you’re talking about MY ears?”

The other man grinned and looked away, grabbing another cigarette. 

“Mads?”

“What’s wrong about that?”

Did he just hit on him?

Hugh felt himself blushing even more. Mads carefully put his arm around Hugh’s shoulder, grabbing another beer on the table. They had already brought two for both of them, since they didn’t want to walk to the bar every time. It would just interrupt their conversations. 

Hugh was glad they wouldn’t need to stand up now. Not now.

He leaned into Mads’ arm, feeling his body tingle because of all the alcohol in his blood. His dizziness didn’t help him to understand what was going on in this moment, but he didn’t care. He just did what he wanted. He could worry about the consequences tomorrow.

Mads tightened his grip around Hugh, pulling him closer. Hugh put his head on Mads’ shoulder, taking a deep breath. He had a very special scent. He wanted to smell it more often…

A sigh escaped Hugh’s lips.

Mads buried his face inside Hugh’s hair, taking a deep breath as well. He rested his head on top of Hugh’s, both of them breathing heavily. Hugh could hear Mads’ heart beating fast and wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or…

He looked up into Mads’ face. His eyes were red and teary because he was drunk, but he still had a gleam in his eyes that made Hugh’s thoughts go wild.  
“Mads… What are we doing?”

Mads kept looking into Hugh’s eyes, but didn’t answer his question. Then, slowly, he lowered his head and tilted it slightly. Hugh felt his heart racing inside his chest. Mads’ lips came dangerously close to his and Hugh was afraid of what would happen if they actually did it. He didn’t want to mess up their relationship, not after they had established this beautiful friendship.

But he wanted it so desperately.

He felt Mads’ warm breath over his lips, smelling the scent of beer and cigarettes. It reminded him of the first time they met again on the night of the party. Mads bringing him to his hotel. Them sharing a cigarette, Mads’ fingers involuntarily brushing his lips in the process... 

Hugh couldn’t help it, he had to come closer. Their lips brushed softly, forcing a bittersweet feeling to spread inside him. He wanted more. He needed more.  
Hugh put his arms around Mads’ neck, pulling them closer together and fully locking their lips. Mads’ hand was inside Hugh’s curls, caressing them softly. His lips felt so warm, so soft… Hugh hadn’t realized how much he had needed this kiss before, although he knew exactly what he felt for this man. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he really liked him. A lot. He didn’t know whether these were his true feelings or just him being drunk, but everything felt so right in this moment.

Their kiss deepened, lips moving desperately on top of each other. Hugh felt Mads’ tongue brush his upper lip and opened his mouth, allowing entrance. The moment their tongues met, he clenched his fingers around Mads’ shirt. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. He wanted it so much, but at the same time he knew that this moment wouldn’t last forever. That this might be the only time they shared this intimate moment. That the second they stopped, his world would shatter into pieces.

When they broke their kiss after what seemed to be hours, but probably lasted for just a few seconds, Hugh looked at Mads. He was afraid of what he would see. But there was no need to worry. There was no hesitation, no shock in Mads’ expression. He smiled.

Hugh had to look away or else he would have kissed him again, making it obvious what he actually felt for him. He moved away from Mads’ grip.

“I’m sorry about that.”

Mads grinned. “You don’t have to apologize. It was beautiful.”

Hugh swallowed hard. Did he really mean it? Did Mads feel the same as he did?

“I think we should probably go home now…”

Mads looked at him in surprise. “Do you really want to go now?”

Hugh nodded. He didn’t want this to get even more out of hand. He had to fight these feelings, poisoning him from the inside.

“Alright, I’ll go and pay for the beer.”

“No, I’ll come with you…”

But Mads had already stood up and was on his way to the bar. Hugh sighed, watching the other man. No. This wasn’t right. What if his wife found out? Was kissing a man, a ‘friend’, considered cheating?

When Mads got back, Hugh had already put on his coat and was ready to leave. 

“Thank you for paying, Mads. I owe you one.”

“You don’t owe me anything.” He winked, making Hugh’s heart sting painfully inside his chest. He had to fight it.

He smiled at Mads. “Shall we get going?”

“Sure.”

They went outside and called a taxi, separately. Before the cars arrived, Mads put his hands onto Hugh’s cheeks and slowly pulled his face closer. Their lips locked again, but Hugh didn’t give in to his feelings this time.

“Mads…we should stop.” Hugh said, backing away. Mads’ hand slid off his face and the cold air hit Hugh’s cheeks, leaving him in need for his touch again.

“Alright. I understand.” Mads backed away as well, giving Hugh a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t want us to ruin our friendship with…whatever this is. It really means a lot to me.”

“It’s okay, Hugh.” Mads looked at him tenderly, making Hugh feel even more guilty about turning the other man down like this. He didn’t want to do it, but he had no choice.

“Can we go back to the way we used to be?...”

“Of course, if you want us to.”

Hugh nodded. 

They heard their cars approaching. “Mads…” Hugh had the urge to say something, but didn’t know what one should say in a situation like this.

“It’s okay Hugh.” Mads repeated. He walked towards his taxi, opening its door. “After all, it’s just a question of time.” He winked again, getting into the car.

Hugh was left standing in front of the pub, very confused about Mads’ words. What did he mean by that last sentence? Hugh’s head was spinning. He was too drunk to be able to process what happened this night.

“You coming or what?”

“Oh yes, sorry.” Hugh forgot that his taxi was waiting for him already. He got into the car and felt his head starting to hurt. He really needed to go to bed as soon as possible.

Once he was in his room again, he lazily slid off his clothes and fell into the soft, comfy bed. He checked his phone, hoping to see a message from Mads. But there was nothing. They would probably never talk about this night again. Just the thought of it made Hugh’s chest hurt, but they needed to stop…didn’t they?  
He typed in a ‘Thank you.’. Was it okay to do this right now? Hugh’s hands were shaking. No. There was no point in doing this. He erased the letters, put down his phone and sighed. He would never forget this evening, even if they would pretend it had never happened. 

Hugh felt his phone buzzing and almost jerked up out of excitement. Mads.

‘Good night’

Hugh felt his lips forming a wide grin. He couldn’t stay away from him, he knew it. But he could at least pretend to try.

He typed in ‘You too.’ and added a ‘Thank you’ once again, but this time he sent the message.

Hugh put his phone away on the bedside table. He couldn’t stop grinning. At least he would be able to sleep now, knowing that Mads thought of him before going to bed as well.

“Thank you.” He whispered before closing his eyes, drifting off into sweet slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! I know I promised you a slow burn, but I needed to do this!!  
> From now on it's going to be real slow.  
> (I won't promise anything anymore though, I'm sooo changeable.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the finale of season 1, Mads visits Hugh in his hotel room.
> 
> ALSO: I'm so incredibly sorry for not writing for such a long time, I just didn't have the motivation to do it. Thanks to all the nice comments I pulled myself together and wrote again, and I really enjoyed it, I might actually continue writing this fic, since I already have a plan for every chapter. Thank you guys, this is for you!!! I love you.

Hugh was right, they never mentioned the events of that evening again. They were still really good friends and enjoyed their time on set together, laughing together and being real dorks, as usual. The only thing that reminded Hugh of that said evening were Mads’ jokes about his ears, making him feel really uncomfortable every time. But Hugh got used to it and laughed along.

They had already shot the rest of the season and were free to go home for now. No one knew, whether the show would be renewed for a second season on NBC. It was hard to tell, because it was only truly appealing to a relatively small niche audience. They were grateful, that NBC gave them the chance to make a show like this on a channel of their calibre. But the first episode had good ratings and the first reviews of their pilot were overwhelmingly positive. Hugh was glad others enjoyed Bryan’s art as much as he and the rest of the cast did.

Unfortunately, being done with filming this season meant they were no longer needed on set. Hugh was looking forward to seeing his family, but he couldn’t imagine going back to his usual life. Every time Claire called him, he heard his son babbling and speaking his first words into the phone. It was heart breaking to talk to his loving wife, while having the picture of himself inside Mads’ arms stuck inside his head. It was so wrong.

He was desperate to touch him again, but there was no turning back now, not after he had ‘rejected’ him. Hugh tried not to think about it, since nothing good would come out of it anyway.

Hugh had already packed his stuff, ready to leave Toronto the next morning. The cast and crew said their goodbyes at the wrap party. They all had a nice time together, but it seemed as though Mads was avoiding him on purpose throughout the whole evening. One more night and Hugh would go back home. There was a slight chance he wouldn’t see Mads again if NBC decided to cancel the show…

“Fuck.” Hugh buried his face inside his hands while he sat up on his bed. He couldn’t sleep. Too many thoughts were swirling inside his head, keeping him from resting before the travel. He wanted to see Mads one last time and was fighting the urge to call him to come over. It was long past midnight and Mads was probably fast asleep already. But what if they parted their ways now and wouldn’t see each other again? He needed to tell him so much, he needed to touch him, feel him again…

Someone knocked on his door and Hugh jumped up, his heart racing in panic. Who would come to his room at this time? Hugh stood up from his bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. The person knocked again impatiently, faster and louder this time.  
Hugh opened the door slowly.

“Hi. Sorry for bothering you, but I needed to see you once again before we leave.”

Mads stood in front of him, looking messier than usual.

“Mads are you drunk?”

“No I’m not. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Hugh invited him in, sitting down on his bed. Mads sit down beside him, sighing heavily. He probably lied about being sober, since Hugh could perceive a strong scent of beer.

“Mads, what’s wrong? You look beat.”

The man looked up and their eyes met. Hugh’s heart clenched painfully inside his chest. Mads looked devastated, crushed. 

“I couldn’t leave without seeing you again.”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk to me, since you distanced yourself from me at the party.”

Mads gave him a broken smile.

“I couldn’t talk to you in front of all the people. I needed to see you alone.”

“Oh, okay …”

Hugh’s heart suddenly felt so much lighter and his lips formed a smile. He reached out for Mads, putting his arm around the man’s waist. His forehead rested against Mads’ shoulder, feeling his own heart starting to beat faster. 

“Hugh what are you doing?”

“I hoped you would come.” He whispered.

He must have startled Mads with his actions, but he needed to seize the moment. Mads put his arms around Hugh’s shoulders, their heads touching softly. “I’m going to miss you.”

Hugh sighed. “I’m going to miss you too. We have to call and message each other.”

“A lot?”

“A lot.”

“What about Claire?”

“What about Hanne?”

Did they just admit that their friendship was going into this direction? Did they really have to worry about their wives seeing them together?

“Mads, this is all we can do for now. Let’s worry about it later.”

“You’re right. Come here.” Mads grabbed his chin, pulling Hugh’s face closer towards his.

No.

Hugh shook his head. “No, Mads. We shouldn’t do this.”

Mads’ grip on his chin weakened, his hand falling onto his lap. “Sorry.”

The disappointed look on his face was driving Hugh mad. “No, Mads… Look at me please.”

Their eyes met again.

“I’m not turning you down. I can’t do it again.”

He tilted his head and placed a soft kiss onto Mads’ cheek. The man sighed and hugged Hugh tightly.

“You just don’t want us to be too intimate, right?”

Hugh nodded into their embrace. “I need to figure out what’s going on between us. We are both married, Mads. We can’t go around doing stuff like this all the time.”

“So you’re worried about our wives finding out?”

“Aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t see anything to worry about.”

“Would you be okay with your wife doing stuff like this behind your back?”

Mads sighed. “Depends on the circumstances.”

What circumstances? But Hugh didn’t want to go into details. All that mattered was Mads’ arms around him. They were so close to each other, feeling each other’s warmth, feeling their breaths on their skin.

“So basically you just want us to cuddle, right?”

Hugh chuckled.

“Let’s just do this for now, okay?”

“Sure. Better than nothing.”

Hugh grinned. “Maybe nothing would have been better in the first place.”

“Maybe.”

He was afraid of what their relationship was coming to. Hugh didn’t want to feel as happy as he did inside Mads’ arms. He let himself fall down slowly onto the bed, bringing Mads down with him. The other man laughed.

“Speaking of better not do this, let’s go to bet together!” Mads laughed, while stroking Hugh’s back with his thumb. 

“Bro.” Hugh laughed as well.

It felt just right, them being together and not caring about anything else but their arms around each other. Mads buried his face in Hugh’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“Did you just smell me?” Hugh cited his character.

“Difficult to avoid.” Mads answered.

They both laughed and felt their chests vibrating against each other, their legs tangling. Hugh pulled away and looked into the other man’s eyes. They were red again, the proof that he was definitely drunk. Chances are he wouldn’t remember it anyway the next morning, asking himself what he was doing inside Hugh’s bed with his arms around the man. Strangely, it made Hugh feel a bit more comfortable with the situation. It didn’t feel as wrong as it would be him being sober.

“I’m going to miss your smile.”

Hugh’s heart clenched. He forced himself to look away, resting his forehead on Mads’ chest. 

“Mads, you’re drunk.”

“Does that change anything?”

“Your mind is clouded with alcohol.”

“So you think I wouldn’t feel the same if I was sober?”

“That’s not what I meant…”

Hugh looked up and met his gaze. Mads’ eyes were gleaming. Hugh backed up, slowly, not breaking eye contact. He felt guilty for what he just said, seeing the determination in Mads’ eyes.

“Sorry…”

Before he could finish what he was about to say, Mads grabbed his head with his hands and slammed their mouths together. Hugh tried to resist it, but couldn’t escape Mads’ grip on his cheeks. He hummed into the kiss, as their lips parted and Mads’ tongue slipped into his mouth, brushing his own tongue. Hugh knew he couldn’t fight it and put his arm around the other man’s neck, tangling his hand in his hair. He tasted almost the same as last time, like beer and cigarettes, but this time Hugh perceived something different. Maybe it was Mads’ own taste and it drew him insane, his hand pushing the other man’s head even closer into their kiss. As they let go, they were both panting and Hugh could feel the heat surrounding them.

“Sorry, Hugh. I know you didn’t want this but you provoked me…”

“No, I’m sorry for being stupid.” Hugh was huffing against Mads’ shoulder. He could feel the other man’s arms around him, pulling his body closer. He didn’t resist it anymore.

“Maybe we should go to bed soon. My flight is pretty early in the morning.”

“Just another second.”

Mads nuzzled into his shoulder and Hugh chuckled. It was a strangely sweet side of him he didn’t know yet, and he enjoyed it. However, he couldn’t switch his thoughts of Claire off completely. He let go of their embrace and stood up to switch off the lights.

“Are you sure you’re staying here?”

“Yeah. I could act as though my flight was delayed or something…”

There it was, the first lie. 

“Mads…”

The man looked up at him and saw Hugh’s concerned look.

“Hugh, it’s okay. Hanne never worried about me coming home later than expected.”

‘Well maybe she should’, Hugh thought, but he didn’t want to speak it out loud. His heart ached at the thought of them doing whatever they did, but he couldn’t change it. He knew he needed it, and Mads seemed to need it as much as him. He sighed, and switched off the lights. Mads took off his jeans and slipped underneath the blanket, beckoning Hugh to join him. He obliged and felt the other man’s arms around his waist again shortly after.

“Good night, then.” He said.

“Good night, Hugh.” Mads placed a soft kiss on his forehead and Hugh put his arms around him. He would be home soon. Maybe this would help him get out of this mess. But for now, the only thing that counted was them falling asleep together, their arms around each other and their breaths in unison.

They were together as Hugh drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh and Mads part their ways during the hiatus between S1 and S2.

Hugh woke up to a high pitched beeping sound coming from his phone. He grabbed it from his bedside table and switched the alarm off. It was 5 AM. 

“Ugh...“ He put his arms out and stretched. As he rolled over to crawl out of his bed, he almost had a heart attack. Mads was still there with him, in his bed. The alarm didn’t wake him up, though. Hugh couldn’t help but smile at his peaceful face and had to force himself not to chuckle at the sight of his bed hair. He looked so vulnerable.

Hugh’s hand wandered towards Mads‘ face, brushing some streaks of hair behind his ear. Mads grunted in his sleep. 

“Mads?“ Hugh whispered.

The other man squinted with his eyes still shut. Hugh put his hand on his shoulder, shaking it softly.

“Wake up, Mads.“

The man slowly opened his eyes just to close them again, rolling onto his back.

“Shit, it’s still dark outside...“

“I told you my flight is early.“

Mads blinked, trying to keep his eyes open and then, suddenly, sat up. 

“Oh shit, Hugh, I’m sorry. Can I help you with packing?“ The man looked genuinely confused and Hugh had to keep himself from laughing.

“No, I’ve packed everything yesterday. But I’ll have to go in about half an hour.“

“I’ll come with you to the airport.” Mads threw the blanket off himself and jumped up, tumbling through the dark towards the light switch. It cost Hugh a huge effort not to look at Mads’ morning wood. He swallowed and stood up as well, pulling on his trousers at the same time as Mads.

“Sorry about yesterday, I had a few drinks and…”

“You don’t have to explain yourself.”

“Hugh…”

He looked around and saw Mads’ face filled with guilt. It felt as if something tightened around his chest, taking his breath away. 

“Mads, don’t look at me like this! It’s okay, really! I’m glad you came.” Hugh gave him a reassuring smile before turning around to put the last of his stuff into his suitcase. “And you don’t have to come with me to the airport. I’m going to rush towards the gate anyway.”

“Alright, then.” Mads crossed the room and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs. “Want to share one last cigarette together?”

Hugh made sure that he didn’t forget to pack anything and sat down beside his friend. 

“Maybe I’ll have one for myself now.” He winked.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be responsible for your wife making trouble.”

Hugh looked into Mads’ concerned face and burst into laughing. He tried to keep his voice down, because he didn’t want to wake up his neighbours, but he couldn’t keep it in. Mads froze and looked at him, confused. His cigarette was dangling out of his half opened mouth, which made Hugh laugh even louder.

“What…?”

Hugh huffed, trying to calm down.

“You’re afraid of me getting in trouble with my wife because I smoked ONE cigarette? After everything we’ve done?” 

“Hey, shut up. At least smoking causes cancer.”

“Says the chain smoker.” Hugh reached out to Mads’ pack of cigarettes lying on his table and placed one between his lips. 

“Well, if you’re serious about it…” Mads reached out to light his cigarette and Hugh placed his hand on top of his, pulling on the cigarette. Mads watched him with a strange look on his face. Hugh’s hand slid back to his lap and he smiled. 

“You okay?”

Mads looked away and lit his own cigarette.

“I’m just not sure myself what we’re doing here. Together.”

“Maybe we’ll come to our senses once we get back home to our families.”

“But what if we won’t?” Mads exhaled the smoke and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. 

“Then we won’t.” 

Mads didn’t say anything in return, only the sounds of them smoking filling the strange silence. Hugh put out his cigarette and stood up.

“I’m gonna brush my teeth and then I’ll go.”

“Okay.”

When he came out of the bathroom, Mads was already standing next to the door, leaning on the wall. He looked beautiful when he was himself, not styled or dressed for anything in particular. Hugh looked away to grab his bags and suitcase. 

“Can I at least help you to bring those down?”

“Sure, if you want to.”

They went in silence. Hugh handed in the keys to the staff and went outside to call the taxi to the airport. 

“So this is goodbye, then.”

“We’ll see each other soon, Mads.” 

It was pretty early, so the traffic wasn’t heavy yet. The taxi would arrive soon. Hugh didn’t know what to say or what to do while they were waiting outside in the cold.

“I’m glad we met again.” Mads broke the silence.

“I’m very glad too.”

They heard the car approaching and looked at each other one last time.

“You’ll promise to call and write?”

Mads nodded. “I promise.”

He handed Hugh his bag and their fingers brushed, leaving Hugh wanting more. At least to touch his hand once more, to feel his warm arms around him…

The car came to a stop and Mads helped Hugh load his bags. Hugh didn’t want to look at him again before leaving. He was afraid of what he would feel. He climbed into the car and closed the door behind him, feeling a pain in his chest. As they were driving off he looked outside, just to see Mads standing on the same spot with his hands in his pockets, looking at the taxi driving off. As they were out of sight, Hugh leaned back and sighed. Something buzzed in his pocket. 

‘Good flight.’

It would be okay. He would be with Claire soon.

********

The next few months were pleasantly calm. Claire was really happy to see him again and his son was babbling something in his own language no one else understood yet. Cyrus has grown a lot since the last time he saw him. Although Claire had sent him pictures frequently it wasn’t the same as seeing him in person. Claire looked worn out.

Hugh’s days were always the same. He woke up, changed diapers, walked the dog (and the baby), came home for breakfast and played with Cyrus, while waiting for the dinner. Claire was an excellent cook, but sometimes they switched up and he made dinner for them. While Cyrus was taking a nap, they usually cleaned the mess, watched TV or read something. In the evenings Claire brought Cyrus into bed and Hugh had the chance to be on his own. He answered mails and called some people regarding work. 

But sometimes Mads would call him or write a nice message. He knew it must be expensive, but Mads probably had enough money not to worry about texting every other day. Hugh didn’t know why he tried to keep him a secret from Claire. Every time Mads wrote or called while he wasn’t alone he didn’t answer. He waited until he was alone with his thoughts. 

Sometimes Mads’ texts made him want to be back around him really bad. This night, for example, it was ‘I wish I could fall asleep with you again.’

Just that. 

Hugh didn’t know how to respond, so he waited a few minutes and called him.

“Hey, dude!”

“Hi! How’s it going?” Hugh heard Mads smoking. He probably walked outside to answer the call.

“Pretty good! How’s family?”

“They’re doing great. Hanne is busy with her job, the kids are okay. Carl has been acting up at school again, nothing special.”

Hugh laughed. “Can’t wait for Cyrus to go to school.”

“Yeah, at least you’ll have some time for yourself.”

“Yeah, that’s true…”

Silence.

“I have to go inside again, Hanne’s calling. Sorry. It's a bad time right now.”

“Okay.”

“It was nice to hear your voice again.”

Hugh blushed. He hoped Claire wouldn’t come in now.

“Yeah.”

“See you soon.”

Mads hung up. What did he mean with ‘See you soon?’

Hugh checked his mails, his hands shaking slightly.

Hannibal was picked up for Season 2.

*********

Hugh was sitting inside the plane, his heart racing. He was looking forward to meeting everyone again and couldn’t wait to see where Bryan wanted the new season to go. It would be a completely different direction, judging by his mails and the script to the first episode.

After the plane landed, Hugh was the first to storm outside. He grabbed his luggage and walked outside to grab a taxi. He would be staying in the same hotel he was at last time so he still remembered the address. 

He froze.

Mads. He was there, waiting for him to arrive. Hugh almost dropped his bags and ran towards him, but he grabbed a hold of himself and walked towards the man, trying to act reserved. They both grinned at each other as if they hadn’t seen each other for years. 

“I thought you’d never come out of there, I’ve been waiting forever!”

Hugh laughed.

“Hello to you too!”

Mads reached out for Hugh’s hand and shook it firmly. Hugh looked up at him with a confused grin, their hands still together.

“Are you kidding me?”

Mads laughed and let go of Hugh’s hand, placing his arms around the other man.

“Mads! What if someone sees us?”

“We’re just friends, don’t act like it’s wrong.”

Hugh sighed and let go of his bags, returning the hug. It was short, but very intense. Mads’ grip was just slightly firmer than a usual, friendly hug. It filled Hugh with so many emotions he had missed. He missed the smell of Mads, the look in his eyes, his smile, his arms around him… 

Mads let go of him first, brushing his arm while backing away. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you to your hotel.” Mads took Hugh’s suitcase and marched towards the exit, while Hugh picked up the rest of his bags and rushed after him. 

They entered a black car and drove off. Mads knew the way. They drove in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. Hugh couldn’t keep his eyes off Mads. He looked refreshed and slightly tanned, which wasn’t the best for the role of Hannibal. The makeup artists would have to fix this. 

“You’ll have enough time to stare at me while filming.”

Mads laughed as Hugh looked away, mumbling. 

“You didn’t change that much, you know. But I liked you better with your hair a bit shorter.”

What?

“Mads, it’s for the role.”

The man laughed. “Just kidding.”

“Jerk.”

Hugh looked away, grinning. So typical. 

As they arrived at Hugh’s hotel Mads helped him unload his stuff and brought it up to his suite. 

“I’m not going to force myself onto you again as I did last time. Take a nap or something, you’ve had a long flight.”

Hugh grinned. “Thank you for picking me up.”

“No problem, saved you some money.”

They looked at each other again and Hugh had to resist the urge to ask Mads to join him tonight. He knew he really needed some rest before the shooting began.

“I’ll see you on set then.”

“Yeah.”

Hugh took out the key to the room and, as he was about to unlock it, Mads stepped towards the hallway. 

“Call me if you need something.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

“Bye!” Mads waved, turned around and walked off without looking back. Hugh’s hand was shaking, making it hard to unlock the door.

As he walked inside the room, he slipped out of his shoes and unpacked his bags. After he was done, he sat down on the couch and was about to turn on the TV, as he noticed something on his table. It was a pack of cigarettes. Mads’ brand. 

Hugh laughed. “Cheeky bastard.”

How did he get into his room before he even arrived? Hugh reached out for the cigarettes but, just as he was about to put one between his lips, he noticed that there was no lighter. He didn’t have one with him either, since he usually didn’t smoke on his own…

He had to wait until they met again before he could light them. He could have walked outside to buy himself a lighter, but he suspected that Mads hadn’t left one there on purpose. He chuckled and put the cigarette inside the box again. 

They’d be together soon anyway.

Although they've been apart for quite some time and have been with their families, Hugh didn't feel different about Mads. He was happy to have seen him again.

He turned on the TV and felt the exhaustion sink in. While watching a cheesy reality show, Hugh fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work with multiple chapters I'm writing on my own. Please bear with me if I make any continuation mistakes, I'm just getting the hang out of it.


End file.
